


Merry Christmas, Kira

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is happy; they’re not running for their lives or putting themselves in life-threatening danger just to save Beacon Hills one more time. They’re happy, they’re unwrapping presents and laughing and hugging and kissing and alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Kira

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for nighttimesnowflakery on tumblr. I hope you like it!

Despite the fact that she has her hungry group of friends waiting for dessert at the dining table, Kira smiles and takes her time to remove the cheesecake from the fridge. When she sets it down on the kitchen bench she pokes it with her finger to see if it has set, and luckily for her, it has. A larger smile forms on Kira’s face and she feels an almost electric sense of happiness flow through her when she begins cutting it into slices - her first cheesecake is a success.

Christmas probably wasn’t the best time to try out a new cheesecake but Kira decided that it was now or never the previous night when she made the cake.

“How’d it turn out?” Derek asks as he walks in and stands beside Kira, resting an arm around her waist.

Kira cuts one of the spare slices in half and places it in Derek’s mouth, being careful not to to drop any on his sweater (which is most definitely the one with the thumb holes). The cheesecake sits in Derek’s mouth and he lets his taste buds take over. He looks at Kira and then at the vanilla cheesecake.

“This is the best cheesecake I’ve ever tasted, I can’t believe that you only made it last night” Derek tells her, eyes blown wide.

When Kira feels the blush rising to her cheeks, she turns away from Derek shyly and smiles. “I was hoping that it would taste good.”

“That’s great,” A voice says from the dining room where the pack is waiting, “Can we try some now? It smells amazing and I’m getting hungry,”

“Be patient, Boyd,” Derek tells his beta without sound so scolding for once.

A small grunt makes its way to Derek’s ears but he ignores it and helps Kira place the slices of cheesecake on plates. They carry the plates to the dining table, setting one out in front of each person.

“After this do we get to open presents?” Stiles asks, a spoonful of the cheesecake ready to enter his mouth.

The room became silent for a moment so Allison nudges him while Scott and Isaac stare at him blankly. Stiles apologizes for being impatient and compliments Kira’s dessert skills, trying to sound as genuine as he possibly can. Kira doesn’t want to start anything unnecessary so she smiles and thanks Stiles before getting back to her slice of cake.

“And yes, Stiles, we’ve always opened the presents after dessert,” Derek tells him once everyone has gone back to talking to each other.

Stiles fights the urge to rolls his eyes or sigh at his group of friends. Instead, he eats the cheesecake and doesn’t make anymore rude comments towards the rest of his supernatural friends.

In half an hour everyone has finished eating, (if Kira’s going to be honest, Boyd and Erica probably took the most time eating because they insisted on romantically feeding each other pieces of the cake) and Stiles looks happier than ever. Isaac, Lydia, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Stiles, Allison, Malia and Kira all crowd around Derek and Kira’s living room while Derek sits at the Christmas tree.

He calls out names, handing the presents to their new owners, leaving his present for Kira last. Pieces of wrapping paper and sticky tape are flying everywhere and Derek feels a warm sensation of joy fill his chest. It’d been far too long since the whole pack had been together; as much they annoyed him, the pack was the closest thing to a whole family that Derek had had in a long time. He misses Cora and wishes that she was here to celebrate Christmas and New Years with him. Derek still sent her a Christmas Card and a Christmas sweater, knowing that she wouldn’t like it (but she still sent him a photo of her wearing it).

Derek watches as Kira unwraps the perfect box shape, how she takes her time in removing the sticky tape because she doesn’t want to rip the paper and how carefully she unfolds the corners. He feels the scent of happiness radiate off of Kira’s body as she opens the box, seeing the fox shaped necklace inside.

“Derek…”

The whole room becomes silent, causing Derek to become overly anxious. What if she doesn’t like the present? What if she doesn’t like him?

“...This is perfect, I love it so much! How did you know exactly what to get me?” Kira says to him, her smile making Derek feel overwhelmed with emotions.

He chuckles nervously. “I just thought of you and how pretty you are and how pretty this is.”

From the other side of the room, Derek hears Scott ‘awe’ at them, it only takes one of his over-brooding faces for Scott to smile at him and stop, which makes Derek feel slightly less embarrassed.

“So...you like it?” Derek asks, still not too sure about how Kira feels about her gift.

Kira nods so enthusiastically that Malia is worried that she may have given herself a slightly concussion. “I love it so much, Derek - I love you so much. I’m going to wear it everyday.”

Derek grins widely, feeling his cheeks burn up. He thinks that he can hide it, given the stubble that lies upon his face, but that doesn’t work out so well when Isaac points it out.

“Aw, Derek’s blushing!” He says, probably louder than he intended.

The room fills with the sounds of the pack laughing at Derek, which only causes him to blush even more.

“This is the best Christmas ever,” Kira says to Derek after she kisses him on the cheek.

Derek looks around the room and sees everyone’s smiling faces. The pack is happy; they’re not running for their lives or putting themselves in life-threatening danger just to save Beacon Hills one more time. They’re happy, they’re unwrapping presents and laughing and hugging and kissing and alive. It feels Derek with joy and he feels happier than he’s ever been in this moment.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
